


Going from bad to worse

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Episode Related, Fluff, Points of View, Romance, Season/Series 01, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-30
Updated: 2006-04-30
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: I was bored and could not think of anything normal to put in my English essey, so instead I wrote this, Brian's pov of ep 121, please read & review.





	Going from bad to worse

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I could not help but feel this way. It was the first time I have ever felt this happy, like I just won the Jack Pot.

We were just walking out of his prom still laughing and goofy'ing around, when I felt it. A feeling as if something bad was about to heppen.

We walked over to my car and he kissed me goodnight, he still had his smile on his face,pure sunshine. When I sat in my car watching him through the mirror ,I knew I love him even if he is younger then me by 12 years.

It was around that time that I saw him, Chris Hobbs, coming behind him with a bat in his hand, I tried to stop him, I even called Justin's name, to warn him, but I was too late, he swang.

The moment I heard the sound of wood crushing into his skull, I acted. I ran over to Hobbs grabbed his bat and hit him with it. I only hit him in his knee but that was enough, I had someone else to take care of, someone much more important.

I ran over to Justin, my Justin and saw him laying on the cemment,not moving. blood kept coming out of the wound but I couldn't stop it. I was so scared that he won't make it and angry that he thinks about leaving me (though I'm sure that he'll never do that), how could I not feel this way when the one person I love more then anything is going to die!!

when I sat at the hospitel wing, waiting for the doctor to tell me if he made it, I refused to cry, refused to fell apart. If not for me then for him, for my Justin. only when my best friend arrived and held me, I cried, taking all my frustration and anger in crying. 

In the end what I remember the most was when the doctor came and told me that Justin is going to live, and even though I was still crying, I have never felt more happy in my life.


End file.
